Kurt is kicked out, simple as
by Sunday morning on saturday
Summary: Kurt tells his dad he is gay, with disasterous effects. Hint's of Furt and Klaine. Very minor mention of a character death Kurt's mom. Rated for safety.


**I HAVE NO IDEA IF I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS, I GUESS IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO I MIGHT BUT FOR NOW I'M LEAVING IT AS A ONE-SHOT ... WELL, ENJOY, IF YO LIKE IT CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF.**

Kurt starred at his shepeard's pie, wishing it to dissappear off his plate so he can leave the dining table, but sadly, he is not Finn and he cannot eat his dinner in minutes.

So he is forced to sit through the paining dinner. Carole was working that Friday night so he was forced to sit through a dinner without her, as Finn and Burt spoke animately about the scores of the football games over the passed week.

Kurt loved Finn and Burt to death, but when the three of them are in the same room with n distractions and it has been a good week for football they tend to... forget he exists.

Normally he could distract himself by talking to Carole, but as she wasn't here, he was going to have to sit through a dinner where every moment was a gut-wrenching reminder that he would never be _one of the guys_.

"I did not expect the cubs to win that one!"

"Yeah I know, by FOUR points"

"Best game EVER!"

Kurt zoned in and out of the conversation, picking up random bits of information. Eventually he finished the meal, when the other two were only half way through theirs (faster than Finn, if you hadn't seen it, you wouldn't have believed it). He exited the room and went straight to his room to call Tina.

Tina was the easiest one to talk to about these things. Mercedes and Rachel would probably get too overexited and nearly tell their boyfriends to include Kurt more. Kurt didn't want anyone to know. He has accepted that he will never be one of the guys, at times he thought it was ironic. He spent all his time with girls and yet he liked boys.

Tina never told anyone and was just the person he needed, someone who would sympathise and mope with his but not take it too far.

"Hey Kurt, what up?" he cheery voice rang through the phone.

"Uhh nothing much, Carole was not at dinner.." Tina knew what he needed.

"Listen Kurt, can I come over, I'll bring ice-cream, I know these things really bring you down."

"No, I don't think that will be neccessary I just needed to have a conversation with someone, by conversation I mean me contributing to it too, that's one of the many reasons I called you, not Rachel Berry."

Tina chuckled softly into the phone, tickling Kurt's ear. "Yeah I guess, did you see the cover of Marie Claire this week?"

Conversation flowed easily before Kurt noticed the time and decided he should probably get off the phone.

"Thanks T. I really needed to talk to someone who didn't speak with their mouth full constantly and actually accepted me."

It was true, Kurt needed to talk to someone who accepted him. Kurt still hadn't come out to Burt, he was way to afraid to.

"You're welcome Kurt. Shopping tommorrow?"

"Who am I to refuse shopping?"

"Cool, seeya then, bye."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up, tossing his phone to the other end of his bed.

"Hey dude," said Finn, plonking himself down in the bed beside Kurt.

"Finn we've discussed this, don't call me dude." Kurt said slightly irritated.

"But I call all the other guys dudes." Finn argued.

"Well, I'm not like other guys." Kurt said sternly. Finn cracked up a bit, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Kurt said, genuinely puzzled.

"You said you're not_ like other guys._ It's funny because you _like other guys_."

"Finn please not now." Kurt sighed eyes falling to the floor.

"Woah dude I didn't mean it like that, it wasn't meant to be homophobic, I just..." Finn said frantically.

"Yeah I know, but don't say that out loud, you know my dad doesn't know yet," Kurt sighed, he wished he could tell him, but he never had enough courage to.

"Yeah I guess, you were kinda quiet at dinner, are you okay?"

"Yeah just feel a bit sick is all."

"Do you want me to call Blaine?"

"Yeah, invite my boyfriend around while my homophobic father is home. Brilliant idea Finnigan." he scoffed.

"Sorry didn't think that one through, and I told you not to call me Finnigan."

"And I told you not to call me dude."

"Touche."

"I'm suprised you know what that means."

"I don't did I use it right?" Finn beamed.

"Yes you did."

"Touche."

"No, Finn just no..."

Kurt sighed and leant his head against the back of his headboard. He let his eyes wander around the room, he spotted a picture of him and Blaine in a photoboothe, Blaine was kissing Kurt's cheek and Kurt was giggling.

"Have to hide that before dad sees it." he thought.

His phone lit up with a text, the ID, informed him it was from his boyfriend.

_Courage._

Kurt gripped the phone, "Oh I'll have courage all right." he thought.

He turned to Finn, "Stay up here, I need to talk to dad." He got off the bed and started to leave the room.

"Wait Kurt what are you gonna do?" Finn called after him.

"I'm gonna come out of my closet." he said, closing the door behind him.

He walked down the stairs, butterflys zooming around his stomache.

He thought back to the first time he came out to someone, he was 14 and he had just come out to his mom.

It had been so easy, he knew she would accept him, they talked for a long time afterwards, She promised that she would not let anything bad happen to him if Burt didn't accept him. They were going to tell him together.

Then she died in the car accident.

Kurt shuddered a the memory. He opened the door to the sitting-room, where his father was sitting reading his newspaper.

"Dad can I talk to you?"

"Can't it wait Kurt?" Burt whined, not looking up from the paper.

"Dad it's _really _important."

"Is it about girls?" Burt asked, you could hear the hope in his voice.

"Well... sorta." Kurt said, it was about girls in a way, or particularly, his dislike for them.

"Then talk away." Burt said cheerily, putting down the newspaper.

Kurt sat down opposite him and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Dad... I-I'm ... gay." he squeaked out.

Kurt didn't open his eyes.

"No you are not." said Burt clearly.

"What?" Kurt opened his eyes, shocked.

"No you are not Kurt, I refuse to let you be gay."

"I cant CONTROL it!" Kurt stood up, yelling.

"Nobody under this roof shall be gay." Burt answered, standing up to, you could see he was getting angry.

"Dad! I'm GAY, I'm here and I'm queer and I'm proud!" Kurt screamed, he was sure Finn could hear the commotion upstairs.

There was a few minutes of silence befre Burt pointed to the door.

"Out." he stated.

"Can't I get some of my stuff?" Kurt was baffled.

"No out." Burt said ushering Kurt outside. He pushed him out the door and Kurt nearly fell over. He turned around, standing on the front porch.

"But, Dad-" he began.

"Don't call me that." Burt said, shutting the door in his face.

Kurt turned around and started to slowly leave the premises.

He had at least expected Burt to allow him to take some of his things. He didn't have his wallet, his phone, his car keys, his clothes, his schoolbooks, nothing.

He patted down his packets and found 20 dollars. He started to walk towards a motel to rent.

**LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE TO KNOW, HAVE TWO OTHER STORIES GOING SO I REALLY HAVE TO GET DOWN TO THEM.**


End file.
